Your Fault!
by lancer1993
Summary: This is set in season 6, Lorelai realizes what a mistake she made in marrying Chris in Paris. This story will be angst filled more than romance but a possible happy ending for our lead couple. Along the way we might learn more about them.
1. I Married Chris And It's All Your Fault!

A/N this is set in season 6, Lorelai realizes what a mistake she made in marrying Chris in Paris. Of course I don't own them, would I let Chris and Lorelai marry if I did?

This story will be angst filled more than romance but a possible happy ending for our lead couple. Along the way we might learn more about them.

**I Married Chris And It's All Your Fault!**

Luke woke up to a noise out side, someone calling his name and what sounded like pebbles being thrown at his windows. He was already in a bad mood from three nights in a row of not getting much sleep. Ever since he took April to the hospital and learning that Lorelai had eloped in Paris. Luke tossed back his blanket to be greeted by the cold night air. Quickly tossing of a robe he still used in spite of it's connection to Lorelai he made his way to the window, and again the person called out his name quickly followed by some more pebbles.

"Who is that!" Luke demanded to know, opening the window at the ungodly hour.

"I married Chris and it's all your fault!" Lorelai yelled for the whole town to hear.

"What is wrong with you?" Luke yelled back.

"I told you I married Chris and it's all your fault!," she repeated.

"How is that my fault?" Luke asked not wanting to debate this in the early hours of the morning while shouting out his window.

"Luke throw down your keys," Lorelai asked at a more normal voice level.

"No go how, to your husband," Luke said choking out the words.

"No we need to talk and I'm not leaving until I've had my say!"

Luke knew she would not go, "Okay I'm come down," he said closing the window.

Moments later Luke was down opening the diner's front door.

"Since when did you stop putting your key above the door?" Lorelai asked pushing her way inside and out of the cold.

"Since some crazy person broke in one time and stole my answering machine tape!"

"Oh that," Lorelai remembered her last crazy act, well it was at the time.

"Lorelai it's past two in the morning, what do you want?" Luke asked not having seen her since the hospital three days before.

"I married Chris and it's all your fault!" she repeated.

"You keep saying that. How exactly is it my fault?" Luke asked clearly getting more upset by the second.

"You didn't want to marry me," she stated.

"I needed time, you know me. But no, Lorelai doesn't get the answer she wants so she goes and screws her ex, real original. I guess I shouldn't have been shocked given your history. You leave Max the week before marrying him…."

"That was totally different," Lorelai fired back.

"Lorelai I don't have time for this, I have to be up in a couple of hours…"

"Luke I know I've made mistakes in the past but I think this is the biggest regret I've ever had, I'm sorry I left that night. I screwed up going to Chris and spending the night, I admit it. But this," she said holding up her hand to show the ugly ring, "This is worse. I married someone I don't love, we not the way you should love someone you are married to. You know how that is," she added before thinking.

"Don't compare this to what I had with Nicole," Luke warned.

"Luke I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did. Lorelai this is just like you, blame everyone for your troubles. If you had a problem with April you should have told me sooner. I'm fighting to keep my daughter now and she's sick in the hospital… I need to get some sleep so I can visit here in a few hours," Luke said opening the door.

Lorelai slowly made her way across the threshold and out in to the bitter cold night, "So is this it, are we over?"

"We were over the night you decided to walk out on me," Luke replied closing the door.

Luke made his way to the curtain, turning to look at Lorelai. He watched as she walked past the window, arms wrapped tight around her body. Looking over her shoulder to see if Luke was still there but he had disappeared out of sight through the curtain.

TBC…

_A/N I know it's short and more of a teaser but should I go on?_


	2. The Truth Hurts

_A/N Luke and Lorelai open up to their feelings._

**The Truth Hurts**

Luke sat beside April as she rested, Luke turning off the TV as she rested, not having the energy for much else yet.

Hearing Anna's voice Luke got up to greet her, she entered the room in silence taking a quick look to acknowledge his presents before focusing on her daughter for the first time since getting back from New Mexico.

"I'll be," he gestured to the door wanting Anna and April to have the room to them selves.

Luke quickly found a vending machine and got him self a tea, milk but no sugar. But as he put the cup to his lips the unmistakable sent of coffee came from the cup, "What the…" he said to himself, but was overheard by a passing nurse.

"You got a coffee as well?" the red head asked

"Yes," Luke grunted before looking up.

"It's been doing that for a while, were you after the tea?"

"I hate coffee," Luke admitted to the stranger.

The nurse gently took hold of Luke's wrist, just like a certain brunette used to, "Come on I have a fresh pot made in the break room," she said leading him up the hall.

Luke didn't know what to think stopping as they got to the door, "Am I allowed in there?"

"Just tell them you're my brother," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay but I can only stay a minute, I need to get back to my daughter," Luke said as he sat at the table.

"Milk Sugar?" she asked getting a mug from the rack.

"No sugar thanks," Luke answered with a half smile still thinking of April and her mother. He was dreading a face-to-face after the serving she gave him over the phone when he call to left Anna know what had happened.

"By the way I'm Linda," she said placing the mug on the table for him.

"Luke," he replied, "Thank you."

"That's no problem Luke, so you have a daughter?"

"Yes April, 13," he said sipping the hot tea.

"I have a niece around that age," Linda replied with a southing smile.

"She had appendicitis but should be better soon," Luke added looking into his mug.

"Sounds like a fighter," nurse Linda relied.

Luke nodded.

"So is your wife here?"

Luke looked up, "No, I'm not married."

"Oh I just…"

"No it's okay. I didn't even know about April less than a year ago. Anna, that's her mother didn't tell me," Luke opened up.

"That's tough," Linda said with a sad look on her face.

"I feel like I missed so much so I tried to make up for it and ended up loosed someone I care about," Luke added more details, "I messed up, didn't see I was hurting Lorelai and now she's married to someone else. Maybe it's for the best?"

"She found someone else in less that a year?" the young lady was confused.

"No that happened in the last six months, she walked out on me and slept with him the same night, probably wearing my engagement ring," Luke said getting upset, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Linda replied.

"I don't normally talk like this, to complete strangers. I have Liz my sister but that's not the same," he said wait a smile.

"If you're not busy maybe we can go out some time, maybe a movie to get your mind off things," Linda asked.

"I don't know…"

"No string and you don't have to put out at the end of the night," Linda joked, once again reminding him of Lorelai.

"I'll think about it," he said with a smile as he stood, "Thanks for the tea and the talk."

"Happy to listen," Linda said standing as well.

"I better get back," he added walking toward the door.

"Come back any time," she smiled watching Luke leave.

Moments later Luke approached April's room, just as Anna came out, "Where have you been?" she snapped.

"Just having some tea," Luke defended himself, "Is April okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping," Anna replied, guiding Luke to the waiting area.

"I'm sorry," Luke felt the need to apologized.

Anna smiled relaxing her face, "Luke it's not your fault. I was having a bad fight with my mother and took it out on you when you called about April," she explained.

"I just, I wasn't sure what was wrong so I called for help, they suggested it could be appendicitis so I bought April here," he explained.

"You did the right thing Luke and she's going to be fine," Anna finally sat in one of the chairs.

Luke joined her, leaving a spare seat between them, "This is hard."

"It doesn't get easier," Anna agreed as they turned to the TV to pass the time.

-----------------

Lorelai got to work early, still half asleep from her early morning trip to Luke's. Spending most of the morning trying to catch up on some sleep in her office and telling the staff not to disturb her for any reason short of the Inn being on fire.

Waking up to a knock at the door Lorelai grumbled, "Go away!"

"It's me, I have coffee," Sookie called from the other side of the locked door.

"Okay," she replied getting up to let her friend in.

Sookie looked at Lorelai for a moment, her hair a mess Lorelai grabbed the coffee quickly to take a drink.

"What happened?" she asked pointing to her hair.

"Bad hair day," she replied quickly.

Putting down the coffee mug Lorelai found a scrunchie in her desk draw and quickly made her self more presentable.

"Still getting used to being married?" Sookie asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Something like that," Lorelai was being evasive.

Sookie looked at her friend for a moment and could tell there was more to the bad hair story, "Come on spill."

Lorelai sat in her desk chair and sighed, "I went to Luke's last night," she said burying her face in her hands.

"No way!" Sookie replied in shock.

Lorelai looked up at her friend and nodded with a sad face.

"Why did you go?"

"I told him it was all his fault," she added.

"His fault?" Sookie asked.

"That I left him and married Chris," she said hanging her head low.

"Didn't you want to marry Chris?" Sookie was lost.

"Yes, no, I don't know. God why did I do it?" Lorelai complained.

"Get married?" Sookie asked.

"Blame Luke. I know it wasn't his fault, well not completely. I should have listened to Emily," she said beginning to sob, "I screwed up, married someone I don't love and now I've hurt the only man I have loved. And now I need to check my self into the psych ward as I just said I should have listened to my mother. Sookie what do I do?"

"Do you still have feelings for Luke?" she asked Lorelai slowly getting on track.

"Maybe, I don't know. Not that it matters he doesn't love me anymore so maybe I should just stay with Chris and hope for the best, maybe things will change?" Lorelai babbled to herself.

"Lorelai you can't just dismiss Luke like that, he waited so long for you. I don't think that would just go away, talk to Luke," she implored Lorelai.

"But I hurt him, you didn't see his face the moment I told him. It was like I just ripped out his heart and stomped on it in my front yard. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just saw the wedding slipping away and heard Carolyn in my head _'You won't get anything unless you ask for it.'_ So I asked him to elope and he said no. I needed an answer and apparently I got one," she sobbed into her hands.

Sookie handed Lorelai the box of tissues, "Why didn't you just give him a little time, he's no good with ultimatums."

"Tell me about it," she half laughed through her tears.

"What about Chris?" Sookie added.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him either. But I don't love him," she admitted.

"Maybe you should speak to Luke first, see how he feels. Tell him how you feel. You were together for two year and friends for eight years before that. If there is anything still there you'll know it. If not then stay with Chris and make it work," her friend suggested, before getting up.

"Thank you," Lorelai said standing to hug her friend.

"I'll go see Luke tonight, Wednesdays are his quite night so not to many nosy townies to eavesdrop," she said.

"Good plan," Sookie said leaving closing the door behind her.

Lorelai smile a little, she had a plan and needed to act fast.

TBC…

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


	3. Their Timing Still Sucks

A/N Sorry I was a day late, here we go…

**Their Timing Still Sucks**

The moment Luke heard the bell on the door jingle he knew it was Lorelai. Looking up from the recites he was sorting he gave away no emotion as Lorelai closed the door.

"Hi," she said quietly in the near empty diner.

Luke gave a half smile in return as Lorelai placed her bag on the counter, sitting she tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Luke noticed how nice she looked, not that Lorelai ever looked bad but she had worn her curls down appeared to have put a little more effort than normal in how she dressed.

"Coffee please," Lorelai asked quietly again.

Luke stayed silent as he gave her some the de-café, Lorelai noticed but didn't say a thing as she sipped it. Normally this would start a debated about de-café and the evils of coffee but neither one wanted to add to the tension filled room and Luke's de-café still was better then most other coffee she had recently been forced to drink, after her self imposed exile from the diner she loved.

After a few minutes of silence Lorelai had finished her coffee, neither one of them wanting to get things moving Lorelai thought she might as well go. Placing her money on the counter Lorelai got up and slowly walked to the door.

As she was about to leave Lorelai had the thought she may never have the strength to come back and just had to say something, "Luke," she said to get his attention, as he looked over she continued, "Can we talk?" she asked quite.

A surprised Luke replied with a nod, "I guess so."

"Up in your apartment, for privacy," she added.

"But there is no one here," Luke said looking around.

"Please," she almost begged.

"Alright," he agreed, "Caesar I'll be up stairs for a few minutes," Luke called out to the kitchen.

Luke opened the curtain to let Lorelai go first, following they were in the safety of Luke's apartment moments later.

Lorelai looked around, nothing much had changed apart from a new tablecloth and some other touches as she placed her bag on the table, "April?"

"We went shopping at Target," he said with his arms folded.

"Really!" Lorelai smiled knowing his aversion to malls and shopping in general.

"She's doing better, thanks for your help and coming the other night," Luke said looking at Lorelai's hands.

Lorelai folded her arms, consciously hiding the ring she was wearing, "That's what friends are for?" she smiled.

"Are we still friends?" Luke asked the question which had been eating away at him.

"I hope so, I know I don't deserve you as a friend after…"

"For what Lorelai? The months you avoided any place I might be in town or for walking out on ten years of friendship for a quickie with Christopher? Don't make me feel guilty for that," he snapped back, becoming animated for the first time.

"I know and I'm sorry. I made a hug mistake. I just wanted to marry you and then everything else would fall into place…"

Luke scoffed cutting Lorelai short, "Nice way to show it!"

"I never went to Paris to marry Chris. It just happened, neither of us planned it. I didn't want to loose him as well," she tried to explain.

"So he forced you to the church?" he said leaning against the counter still facing Lorelai.

"No I just… I don't know what happened. It's like a haze, we were there with the Eiffel Tower, Paris the city of love," she replied not helping her case.

"So you love him?" Luke asked sounding more upset.

"I don't know, I mean he is Rory's father so I don't hate him… I just don't know what you would call it," Lorelai added taking a deep breath, "Luke it all happened so fast, I wasn't ready for it.

"And I wasn't ready the night you left me," Luke said going to the fridge.

"I know that now, I should have given you more time. Luke can I ask you something?"

"Why not," Luke snapped twisting the top of a beer bottle.

Lorelai built up her courage. She needed to know just one thing, "Luke do you still have feelings for me?" she snapped looking madder than Luke could remember.

Luke looked up, unsure what to say. He knew he had feeling but still wasn't sure what they were, "Lorelai I…" he started to say before being interrupted by a knocking sound at the apartment door. Sighing Luke put down his beer before going to see whom it was.

Opening the door Luke was angry, "Caesar I said…"

"Sorry I just thought you would want to know there is someone down in the diner looking for you, she insisted that I came up to tell you, " Caesar replied.

"Who is it?" Luke asked.

"Linda, she pretty and young. Are you dating her?"

"No!" Luke snapped back.

Caesar left as Luke turned to Lorelai, "Linda?" she questioned.

"She's a nurse at the hospital, we met the other day. I don't know how she found me, I didn't even give her my phone number or address," he said as Lorelai collected her things.

Lorelai looked upset, seemingly getting the answer she didn't want, "So are you going out with her?"

"No we talked, that is it!" he said as Lorelai pushed her way past him.

Luke followed Lorelai down the stairs, they quickly making their way to the diner. Lorelai barely slowing as she caught sight of the young lady sitting at the counter, _'what was she doing with her Luke_, Lorelai thought as she made her way to the door before turning to have the last word, "I guess you never love me then," Lorelai barked before pulling the door closed.

Luke was in total shock, watching once again as Lorelai walked away from him and the diner.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Linda asked concerned she had made things worse.

"No it's just…"

"Luke go after her," she told Luke.

"She doesn't want to speak to me," he answered.

"Luke did she come here?" Linda questioned.

"Yes."

"Did she ask to talk to you?" she added. Luke nodded in response, "Luke she still loves you."

"How do you know you barely met her," Luke replied.

"Luke I'm a woman and I know how we think. A married woman doesn't react to a man that is not her husband like that is she doesn't have feelings. The question is do you have feelings for her?" Linda asked.

"Not you too!" Luke replied sounding defeated.

"What does that mean?" Linda asked.

"Lorelai just asked me the same thing up there," he pointed to his apartment.

"And what did you say?"

"We got interrupted," Luke admitted.

"Luke go after here," she told him.

"I can't, she's probably on her way home to him," Luke replied knowing he should have gone after her this time.

"Does she have a cell phone?"

"Yes," Luke replied going to the diner phone.

"Good call her, Luke she needs an answer."

Luke dialed the familiar number but it went strait to the message service, "Hi Lorelai, um when you get this can you call me back, we need to talk. This is Luke," he said ending his message.

"Why didn't you say you love her?" Linda asked.

"I can't leave a message like that on her phone," Luke answered.

"Okay but don't leave it too long," Linda replied.

"I won't," Luke smiled, "Can I get you tea or something?"

"No thanks, I better go," she said standing.

Luke watched as Linda went to the door, "Thanks for coming," he said with a smile.

"That's okay, just don't give up Luke, I can see you love Lorelai, she just needs to hear it from you," Linda repeated leaving the diner.

Luke watched as Linda got into her car and drove off.

**************

Later after closing for the night Luke was back in his apartment getting ready for bed when the phone rang, "Hello, Luke here," he said expecting Lorelai.

"Dad it's me," April replied.

Luke was happy to hear her voice but a little sad it wasn't Lorelai, "April, how are you?" he greeted his daughter taking a seat at the table.

"Feeling better but now I can't sleep," she replied sounding like her old self.

"How did you get a phone?" Luke asked.

"Mom made them put one in so I can call her anytime without using my cell phone as they are not permitted in this area of the hospital. Mind you there are no studies that show they interfere with any of the equipment so it's purely a precaution," she rambled.

Luke smiled, "You sound better," he remarked.

"Mum also dropped off my laptop and a few other thing and I was checking something on line," April added.

"You shouldn't push yourself," Luke said.

"I'm fine, anyway remember how you were talking about Lorelai marrying Chris in Paris?"

"I thought you were asleep." Luke remarked.

"Sorry, I did some checking and there no way they could have eloped in Paris," April added.

Luke was a little shocked, "What are you saying?"

"There are several regulations but the most important is _'At least one of the parties must have resided in France for forty days prior to the marriage.' _She quotes from the laptop.

"So that means…"

"Lorelai couldn't marry, you told me they were only gone a few days," April added.

"Yes I know I just… why would she lie?" Luke asked to himself.

"Maybe she didn't know?" April questioned.

"Maybe. Thanks for letting me know. I think I need some time to think about what this means and you need to get some sleep," Luke said.

"Okay I'll call you in the morning, about ten, after the morning rush?" she asked pleased with her self.

"That sounds good, love you," Luke said.

"I love you dad," April replied before hanging up the phone.

Luke hung up the phone, leaning forward he rested is arms on his legs as he looked to the floor. Why did Lorelai lie, or did she? Maybe they got married somewhere outside France on the way home. She was wearing that God-awful ring so maybe she didn't know, and if that was the case what was Chris up to lying to Lorelai?

Getting into his bed Luke looked over at the alarm-clock, it was too late to call Lorelai on her house phone, besides Christopher might be there, he knew he would have another sleepless night with this new information he was trying to make sense of and working out his next move.

TBC…

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


	4. Truth and Lies

**Truth and Lies**

Lorelai didn't tell Chris about visiting Luke's, choosing to go strait to bed telling him she had a headache, the next morning Lorelai made a quick exit from their bed and arrived at the Inn for work early. Figuring she needed time to work out things but still couldn't shake Luke from her mind. She spent the morning in the supply closet, taking inventory of the bathroom supplies. The staff avoided Lorelai and it wasn't long before that job was done. By lunchtime she was back in her office again catching up on some much needed sleep before getting back to work.

"Damn phone," Lorelai said as she woke up to an annoying sound, rubbing her face as she sat up Lorelai sighed as she looked at the phone buzzing on her desk. She knew it was probably Chris and needed to take the call, she got to her feet taking the two steps over to her desk. The desk Luke had found just for her and fixed to her liking, the one thing she had not disposed of months before. Picking up the cell phone she checked the display before flipping it open, "Hello Chris," she said sounding tied.

"Hi Lore," the familiar voice replied. Lorelai cringing at the nickname he had used since they were kids.

"Did you get my note?" Lorelai asked noticing a new email on her computer.

"Yes, I didn't realized I married someone with such a healthy work ethic," Chris mocked trying to lighten the mood.

Lorelai opened the email half listening to Chris, "You know me…" she started reading the message, it was from Luke.

"Yes that's why I asked the question," he replied sensing something was up.

"Sorry I was need here, we're short handed this week with Megan out sick so I'll be late tonight doing turn down service," she said scanning the email, "Look Christopher someone's calling me. I'll see you late tonight, don't wait up," she said abruptly ending the call with a white lie.

She needed to concentrate on the email before her.

-----------------

_Hello Lorelai,  
I've been trying to contact you since your visit to the diner. I think we need to talk but you've been missing my calls or something so I asked April to help me send this email to your work account._

_First let me say that I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to do that. I didn't see what I was doing to you until it was too late. I'm not saying I'm to blame for everything that happened between us, I just needed to let you know how sorry I feel._

_Not that it excuses your actions and on that note yes I do still have feelings for you but you married Christopher so I have to wonder if you still have any feelings for me?_

_Okay that's about all I have to say right now, it's taken me an hour to type this out, even with April's help._

_Just before I go I need to ask you one thing. How long were you in Paris? I've found out that they have rules about marriage in France, please check __this link__ and remember you can call me any time to talk about things or came to the diner for more coffee._

_Your Friend  
Luke _

-----------------

Lorelai was touched and a little surprised, he still had feelings for her and he called her his friend. Luke was not one to banter around the "L" word unless he truly meant it but this was a start.

She now knew where Luke stood but right now was more concerned about the rest of the email. Clicking on the link Lorelai began to check the site, her frustration grew as she read the facts Luke must have been talking about. Had Chris known about them or was he in the dark as well? More importantly were they legally married?

Lorelai couldn't think anymore her mind was racing, she quickly printed out the email to read it again before decided it was time for coffee. But she couldn't go to Luke's just yet, she needed to talk to someone else before confronting Chris or Luke.

Holding the email in one hand Lorelai walked into the kitchen, "I need your biggest coffee cup or just pour it into a bucket," Lorelai said stopping at the coffee machine.

"Bad morning?" Sookie replied cheerfully.

"Nothing a good cup of coffee won't fix," Lorelai sipped the dark liquid, "And this is not a good cup," she said putting it down on the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"Coffee bad!" Lorelai replied.

Sookie came closer, "It's the same blend we've used for months. The blend you specially ordered to replace the 'ALC'," she said taking a sip, "Yes tastes the same."

"ALC?" Lorelai questioned.

"After Luke's Coffee," she sheepishly replied.

"Oh right… that," Lorelai replied before adding, "Must be me then," sighing with regret.

Sookie went back to her lunch preparations, "Come on Lorelai what's up? You just got married in Paris you should be basking in the honeymoon."

"I.." she slumbered not sure what to say.

"Lorelai?"

"I might not be married," she replied hanging her head low.

"What makes you think that?" Sookie asked stepping back to comfort her friend.

"I found out they have strict rules and you can't just elope in Paris and since I haven't gotten that DeLorean yet I'm sure I was only gone for a week, not a couple of months," Lorelai becoming more animated as she went on.

"Who told you this? Sookie asked.

"I read it online, I checked a bunch of sites and they all have the same details," Lorelai answered.

"What did Chris say?" Sookie asked, Lorelai couldn't look at her, "He doesn't know?"

"I don't know."

"You need to talk to him, maybe he don't know… unless you don't want to be married to Chris? Sookie quested.

"I don't know how I feel, after I got the email from Luke my whole world has changed," Lorelai said sitting on the stool defeated.

"You get an email from Luke? He hates computers," Sookie said.

"April helped him. The other night after I went to the diner…"

"So you went to the diner, how did that go?" she asked seemingly having forgotten their last talk on the topic.

"I asked Luke if he still had feelings for me and he didn't answer, his girlfriend turned up."

"Luke has a girlfriend?" Sookie was finding it hard to keep up.

"Well Linda may not be but I didn't stay around to find out," Lorelai pouted, taking another drink of her bad coffee, "Then in the email he said he had feelings for me."

"The 'L' word?" Sookie asked.

"No he didn't say love, but he could have feelings for me and still have a girlfriend right?" Lorelai questioned.

"This is Luke we're talking about right?" Sookie replied looking at a silent Lorelai, "So lets clarify this for the people at home. You didn't get a clear answer from Luke and you assume he's dating someone else. Is this is based on his past history?"

"I know it sounds crazy and after how I hurt him I don't blame Luke if he wants to find someone less complicated," Lorelai hung her head low.

"Lorelai it's not crazy, don't you see you still have feelings for the guy," Sookie said frankly, "You never had closure with Luke and then rushed into a relationship with Chris to fill the void he left," she added.

"Sookie I don't…"

"Trust me you're still not over him, you had a bad break up a hundred times worse then at you parents vow renewal," Sookie pointed out.

"That doesn't matter I don't want him to hurt me again or shut me out of his life," Lorelai complained.

"Lorelai he still loves you, he has loved you for the last ten years. A love like that doesn't just go away, no matter what you did to each other, you've been driving each other crazy for almost as long," Sookie went on.

"I didn't…"

"Lorelai you slept with Chris without giving Luke a chance to come around, you demanded he elope and when he chose April over you, you left him," Sookie kept going.

"But I needed to be with someone who could show me how he felt," Lorelai defended her actions.

"He's shown you that for years," Sookie replied with a pause, "Just answer me this one question. What would you have done in his shoes, would you choose Luke over Rory?"

Lorelai was silent and didn't answer. She knew she would have done the same, not even Luke would come between Rory and her self. She had asked Luke to wait when she was on the outs with Rory and the ultimatum was a desperate cry for attention.

Lorelai needed to find out once and for all what was going on with Luke, had he started to see someone else? Locking the office door behind her Lorelai called a friend that might have the answers, "Hi Lane can we talk?"

"Sure," Lane replied sitting at home on her day off.

"Good, good…" Lorelai said not knowing where to start.

"So how have you been, haven't seen you around the diner in a while," Lane started to break the ice.

"Yeah it's been a while… no wait I went there they other night," Lorelai announced.

"You did?" Lane was surprised by the news.

"Yes and I need to know some things," Lorelai asked.

"About a certain Diner owner?"

"Yes," Lorelai replied quietly, "and Linda?"

"Linda who?" Lane asked.

"Linda, red hair, mid twenties…"

"Sorry I don't know any Linda," Lane added.

"She's a nurse and came to the diner the other night…"

"It's news to me. Lorelai what is up? Didn't you marry Rory's dad?" she asked.

"Yes I just… I just need to know how Luke is doing, is he dating anyone?" Lorelai paused for a moment, "I'm sorry I know shouldn't have called. I'll see you later Lane," Lorelai added before ending the call.

TBC…

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


	5. Second Thoughts

A/N Sorry this took longer than I hoped, I promises it does move the story along but unfortunately that means a little bite of Chris before the good stuff.

**Second Thoughts**

Luke had another wrestles night as he waited to hear from Lorelai, still nothing after two days. The only way he could get through the day was to catch up on some sleep when the diner was quite, even if it meant paying Caesar overtime for his extra hours.

Exhaling he looked at his unmade bed, the bed he bought after some arm-twisting by Lorelai. Luke tossed his cap onto the kitchen table before getting a glass of water, gulping down the liquid he topped off the glass before walking over to his lonely bed. Lying back amongst the messy sheets he kicked off his shoes. Crashing to the floor Luke turned to his right side, away from the light and trying to forget about Lorelai for the next hour.

He couldn't keep them closed when he caught sight of his bedside table. Luke didn't have many personal photos on display, just one now of April. The first they had taken together just weeks after meeting.

Smiling Luke picked up the frame as he rolled onto his back. Turning it over Luke opened the back knowing what lay behind the phone, first was the horoscope Lorelai had given to him the day they met, faded now he still couldn't get rid of it. Next was a photo of Lorelai, Rory and himself during Christmas the year before. If only, he thought. If only he had told Lorelai sooner then maybe things could have been different, maybe April would have been in the photo as well.

--------------

Luke jolted up in bed as he heard the phone ring, still clutching the photos and frame. Half asleep he picked up the phone, but it kept ringing. Confused he looked at it before realizing it was his cell phone still in his back pocket.

"Hello, Luke here," he said answering the call.

"Dad it's me," April replied her usual joyful self.

"April, how are you feeling?" Luke asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm much better, now I know I'll be getting out of her in the morning, if I pass all the test," she replied.

"That's good, I'll come visit later tonight so pick out a movie you want to watch," Luke said with a smile.

"I will… hey dad did you hear from Lorelai yet?" April asked.

"No not yet, maybe I should call Lorelai again but I'm not holding out much hope," he replied.

"Maybe…"

"So I'll see you in a few hours do you need anything?" Luke asked.

"Maybe some chili-fries? I just can't wait to get out of here I'm so bored. I don't know what I would have done if Mom hadn't arranged to get my laptop so I can keep in touch with my friends online," April said as there was a brief pause.

"Okay I have to go, love you kid," Luke said with a smile.

"Love you dad," April replied as they hung up.

Luke looked at the phone before putting it in his shirt pocket. Going to his bed to straiten up Luke put the picture frame back together slipping the hidden photo and message securely in place.

Taking one last look he picked up the cordless phone on his coffee table, dialing the number he knew by heart Luke waited for the answering machine to kick in, "Hi Lorelai I just needed to talk to you, I tried your cell and sent that email but I thought I'd try the home number…"

"Hello," a voice cut off his message.

"Christopher?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, what do you want Luke?" he replied sharply.

"I need to talk to Lorelai, if it's any of your business," Luke snapped back.

"Since she's my wife I think it has something to do with me?" Chris cheekily replied.

"Only if it's legal," Luke replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Well you have all that money why don't you pay someone to tell you," Luke returned.

"Well if that's all you have to say I have things to do," he said dismissing Luke.

"That's right just run away," Luke barked.

"Luke I don't think you should call here anymore, she chose me…"

Luke cut him off, "Look I don't know what happened between you two that night but I just need to ask how desperate where you that don't have the indecency to sleep with Lorelai right after she walked out on me. I mean I knew you were bad news but don't that, how desperate were you that night?"

"Doesn't mater now, I'm the forever guy you were just a pit stop she had to make along the way," Chris replied.

"Don't talk about Lorelai like that!" Luke replied wanting to hit Chris again, "She is not you property."

"Good bye Luke!" Chris said hanging up the phone.

Luke couldn't believe it, he was more upset then ever but short of going to Lorelai's house and probably ending up in jail he didn't know what to do next. Taking a moment to calm him self, Luke when to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

--------------

Lorelai sat in her Jeep looking at the house she loved in the evening light, the house she and Luke had spent days picking colors. The weeks and months of builders starting work a 6am, the empty beer cans and pizza boxes filling her trash cans. She loved every minute of it.

Of course since then every thing that reminded her of Luke had been stripped from inside, the only thing remaining was the house it's self. She had considered selling the crap shack but could never bring herself to leave her beloved house, the house where Rory grow up into the young lady she had become.

A noise made Lorelai jumped, "Geez!"

"Sorry doll, did I surprise you?" Babette asked in an apologetic tone.

"Just a little," Lorelai replied opening the door.

"Did ya just got home from work?"

"Yes, it's been busy this month," Lorelai replied.

"This is the first time I've seen you come home before dark since you got back from France," Babette added.

"Is it, I hadn't noticed," Lorelai dismissed her friend.

"So I here you'll be at the knit a thon next weekend, making anything special?"

Lorelai had forgotten all about the town event, in her effort to avoid Luke she had missed town meetings and other things over the last few months.

"I'm working on something," she replied as they crossed the lawn.

"Well I'll let you get back to your husband," she winked waving Lorelai good-bye.

Lorelai smiled at Babette, returning the wave before sighing as she looked at her front door.

Chris was in the kitchen cooking, "Hi Lore, home early I see," he said as Lorelai put her coat over the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, Megan was back at work today," she replied sitting down.

"Here you go," Chris placed a martini on the table.

Lorelai didn't say a thing as she took the drink, downing it in several seconds as Chris turned back to the stove.

"I'm going to have a bath before dinner," she said standing.

Chris put down the spatula, "Maybe I can wash your hair…"

"No Chris," she snapped before stopping, "Sorry I just."

"Need some time?" Chris asked.

"Yes, still getting used to not being single. I'll be back down in half an hour," she giving him a single kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

------------

Later that night Lorelai washed the dishes as Chris watched some TV, "So I was thinking of getting us a new TV, flat screen. Maybe an LCD, HD is the future Lore," he called as she joined him in the living room.

"But I like my TV. It has served Rory and me for many years and it was our first new TV when we moved into the Crap Shack," she replied sitting on the far end of the couch.

"Maybe we can replace this as well," Chris looked at the cough.

"Now that's were I draw the line," Lorelai smiled for the first time in days.

Chris moved closer but Lorelai stopped him, "Chris we need to talk."

"Sure, what about?" he asked.

"Paris."

"What about it?" Chris replied.

"I was talking to Michael and he said something about how we weren't in France long enough to get married, legally," she stated.

"Michael? Don't you mean Luke," Chris replied abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai defended.

"Have you been seeing Luke behind my back?

"No… once but I was just to talk, he's a friend," she stuttered.

"When did you see him?" Chris asked.

Lorelai was mad at Chris turning this back on her, "Does that matter and you haven't answered my questioned yet. Are we legally married?"

Chris looked to the TV without answering.

"Answer me! Are we married?" Lorelai demanded.

"I don't know, we have the marriage license that we never did decipher it. Maybe Michael should have a look at it," he half joked.

Lorelai got up, "Okay I can't do this right now," she made her was to the stairs, "And don't even think about coming up here tonight! There are some sheets in the closet," she pointed walking up the stairs.

------------

Lorelai once again retreated to her bedroom, climbed into her lonely bed to hide from the world.

Had Chris lied to her since their trip? How much did he know? Was the wedding party all a cover to get legally married? And the biggest question of all was did she still love Chris?

After finding out Luke didn't hate her and still had feelings for her was she ready to make things legal with Chris? Lorelai knew just asking the question was a sigh she was having second thoughts about the whole thing and maybe if she was lucky things didn't need to be over for her with Luke, who she knew she still had fillings for.

TBC…

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


	6. Mr Reality

_A/N a quick update before the final_

**Mr. Reality**

Luke's diner was over run by the knitting crew, wool and needles taking up most tables and nothing but the knitters doing their things all day long in preparation for another crazy town event. Normally Luke would not allow such a thing but Liz caught him at a moment of weakness while he was tired from lack of sleep and talked him into it. As a result Luke kept to his apartment when not needed, giving Caesar and Lane extra shifts.

But today Lane had a doctors appointment so Luke was busy behind his counter, putting on a smile as he talked to is brother in law, "I can't believe she's having her baby at home."

T.J. put down his soda water, "Anyway, she wants you to be there at the birth. She wants the baby to be born around family. So I promised I'd get you to come."

"Of course," Luke replied, "Sure I'll be there. Just call me whenever, and I'll come right by."

"Great," T.J. said giving Luke the thumbs up sign, "Thanks, Luke," taking a final swig of his drink the carbonated water going strait to his head, "Wahoo!" that feels good."

"Yean all right I'll see you later, T.J. Just let me know when the water breaks. Go take care of her, all right?"

"All right," T.J, replied as Luke followed him to the door.

"See you, man," Luke added as he looked out across the street.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Chris and Lorelai holding hands like nothing had changed. Slamming the diner door shut Luke stumbled through some yarn, "That's it! All right, this diner is now a knit-free zone! Stop knitting or get the hell out!" his bad mood was back.

Luke paced his apartment, how could this happen? He thought not knowing what to do. She had come to him saying she had made a mistake but nothing had changed. Were they back together? Did she know about Paris, did she even read his email?

Luke throw his black baseball cap across the room knocking one of his high school trophies of the shelf and sending it crashing to the floor.

--------------

The day of the knit a thon Lorelai sat in her chair surrounded by friends, maybe this was for the best? She thought. Luke hadn't contacted her in days, not a message or a phone call, not even a follow up email. Maybe she needed to face the fact he didn't love her enough to show her just how much. Lorelai ignoring the fact she hadn't gone back to the diner, not wanting to upset Chris again.

"So does anyone want a drink, I hear the hot chocolate is good," Chris said with a grin.

"Yes please," Lorelai nodded.

"Me too doll," Babette chimed in along with the other ladies.

"Maybe I should have brought the cart," Chris added with a smile as he left.

"He's okay," Miss Patty added once Chris has left.

Lorelai nodding as she heard a cell phone ring, could it be Luke was he first thought before realizing it wasn't her phone. Reaching inside Chris' coast pocked, which he had left over his chair Lorelai pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Chris Hayden's phone, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" the caller asked.

"Yes, Chris' wife" she replied, "And you are?"

"Marvin Stine, I'm a civil lawyer," he added.

"Hello Marvin Chris isn't here right now but I can take a message," Lorelai replied curious as to why Chris needed a civil lawyer, maybe it was to do with Gigi and Sherry?

"That's okay since it concerns you as well. I have the paper work for your marriage license ready, you both just need to come into the office to sign it," he explained, "Tell him I'm sorry it took so long to organize."

"What paperwork?" Lorelai asked confused.

"To make you marriage legal," he added.

"Ah that paperwork," Lorelai said trying to cover her growing anger, "Thank you Marvin." She said closing the phone. Lorelai was upset, standing up in the desperate need for air and to be anywhere else but there, at that moment.

"Where you going Lorelai?" Miss Patty asked noticing her appearance.

"Just need to stretch my legs," she replied looking towards the vendor where Chris was buying the hot drinks and then across the town square to Luke's.

Lorelai closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, opening them again she started to walk. At first towards Chris and the hot drinks but moments later passing Kirk she turned and headed away from the knit a thon and across the street.

Chris looked up to see Lorelai leaving. He watched as she crossed the street on her way towards the market, walking right past. Chris instantly knew Lorelai was heading to the diner he despised, moments later she rounded the end of the building.

"If you have wool or knitting needles then leave right…" Luke stopped talking the moment he saw who had entered his empty diner.

They looked at each other for a moment before Lorelai broke the silence, "I'm not married," she stated with tears in her eyes.

Luke nodded not knowing what else to do, should he step up and comfort her or would she prefer her old friend coffee?

"What is it with you guys and lying?" Lorelai asked as she stepped closer to the counter between them.

"I'm sorry…" Luke replied unsure if her was apologizing for his mistakes or men in general.

"He lied, he made me think we were married," Lorelai added sounding defeated she sat on the stool nearest the cash register.

"I didn't think you would want to come back here," Luke said coming out from behind his counter.

"I wasn't sure what to do. I was doing the knit a thon and I didn't think I could make it home without breaking down in the street. Besides the house is too empty and I really needed to talk a friend," Lorelai wiping the tears off her left cheek.

Luke sat down leaving one empty stool between them, "You have it," he smiled.

Just then the diner door swung open violently, "I knew it!"

They both turned to see Chris standing just inside the threshold.

"Go away Christopher," Lorelai turned away choosing to look at he hands.

Luke stood up crossing his arms as he took one step towards him, "You heard Lorelai."

Chris took a small step back, "What happened Lore? Babette said you answered my phone."

"Marvin called," she replied, leaving little else to explain.

Chris paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I was going to tell you…"

"How long…" she chocked back the tears, "How long did you know about it Chris?"

Chris looked down unable to face her, "Since we got back, I went to lodge the papers with local authorities and they told me. I called the lawyer so I could make it legal…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked visibly upset on the verge of crying.

"I just didn't want us to end over some technicality," he replied.

"Chris it didn't have to end," Her words making things clear to all but Chris.

"Lorelai it doesn't have to end, we can make this legal and put this all behind us," he added.

"I don't think if I can trust you any more…"

"Lorelai please. You love me, you told me so," Chris whimpered.

"No, not any more," she replied softly not looking up.

"What?" Chris replied as look back to Lorelai.

"I don't I love you," she replied sobbing, "Don't think I ever did."

"But in Paris you said…"

"Christopher I think you should leave," Luke cut him off.

"She's my wife!" Chris protested.

"Not legally," Lorelai said standing up, her body language changing she looked angrier rather then upset.

"We can make it legal," Chris begged unsure if he should move closer with Luke so close by.

"Luke can I have a moment with Chris," she asked.

Luke wasn't sure if he should go, standing his ground a moment before turning to look at Lorelai, "I'll be right in there," he said softly to Lorelai as he pointed to the kitchen.

Lorelai said thanks with her eyes before focusing on Chris again.

"What happened to us?" Chris asked still not understanding his mistakes.

"Sort answer, you lied!" Lorelai said sitting back down folding her arms across her chest.

"I thought I could fix things," Chris defended himself.

"You should have talked to me but it's too late, at least Luke had his reasons…" she began to say.

"You're defending him now!" Chris shouted a little louder.

"No not completely, I just understand what happened that's all," she added.

"Lore you came to me that night in tears, he did that to you…"

"No I did it to my self, I see that now. I should have been more understanding about what he was going though. I asked too much, I'd never choose any man before Rory and I knew Luke would be the same with April. I should have waited, we should have waited," Lorelai explained.

"What we had that night was real…"

"No Chris it was wrong, I couldn't get out of there faster if I had rockets strapped to my ass and I knew you wouldn't turn me down and I'm sorry about that, but I can't be with you any more," Lorelai said.

"But I've done all this for you, I moved home to this town," he said in a condescending tone.

"Chris I'll always love you for being Rory's father but I can't be with someone I don't love," she repeated.

"Lore…"

The name grated Lorelai more at that moment before she replied with a raised voice, "Chris I was irrational and stupid that night. And later I was trying to be something my parents wanted, not what I want. I left that life twenty years ago," she paused for a moment before adding, "I'd like you to move out today. You can collect the rest of your things later in the week."

"But Lorelai," Chris pleaded.

"I'll be waiting here until you've gone," Lorelai stated ending the discussion.

Chris was left speechless as he turned away and walked to the door, "Lorelai you know I'll always love you," he said before closing the door behind him.

Lorelai sat back down, "You can come out," she called to Luke.

He appeared in the doorway moments later with a smile, "So how about some coffee," he asked picking up the pot.

Lorelai turned on the stool, "Sounds good."

Luke poured the black liquid into a nearby coffee bowl before sliding it over to Lorelai, "Glade some things never change," he smirked placing the pot on the counter next to them.

Lorelai picked up the bowl in both hands, the warmth made her glow with a smile Luke had missed, "Hello old friend," she said. Luke was unsure if she was talking about the coffee of his presents.

"So are we good?" Luke asked with his usual gruff charm.

"We will be… if you still want me to be around?" Lorelai replied with a smile.

"I've wanted you since the day we met, that hasn't changed, " Luke replied, "Okay there was a few moments where I wasn't too happy but we both messed up I guess," he added with a smile.

Lorelai put the bowl down before looking up to Luke, "So you still serving breakfast?"

"Ended at 11am… but I think we can break that rule this one time," Luke pulled out his order pad.

Lorelai pulled out the menu, "Okay I'll have bacon, two eggs over easy on toast, hash browns…"

"I'll bring you the works," Luke replied stepping back into the kitchen.

TBC…

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


	7. One Day At A Time

_A/N sorry this one took longer to get finished, I went through several drafts and changed things before getting this one finished._

**One Day At A Time**

"Tell me what you want?" he asked, staring into her vibrant blue eyes.

"I want more," she replied remembering every line on his face.

"But I'm exhausted," he replied unable to look away.

"Come on, just once more that's all I ask," Lorelai begged.

"I don't know how you do it," Luke replied stepping back from his counter.

"Genetics my friend," Lorelai smiled watching as Luke walked back into the kitchen.

Lorelai had spent the last three hours in the diner waiting on word from Babette that Chris had lift her house. She has a sense of relief for the first time in months, her fake marriage over she could now get back on track with Luke, not that it would be easy. They still had issues to talk through and work out but right now it was just time to be friends again.

"How's the burger coming Lucas?" Lorelai teased.

"Keep your pants on," Luke replied, smiling to himself.

Lorelai topped up her our coffee as Luke returned with one of his classic cheeseburgers, "You'll make your self sick."

"It will be worth it," Lorelai replied taking a bite.

"You didn't have to order everything off the menu today," he said clearing the empty plates away.

"I don't want to miss a thing now we're…" she paused choosing her words carefully, "…friends again."

"You ordered the Monte Cristo sandwich," he replied dryly.

"Thought it was about time," Lorelai smiled biting into her burger.

Luke watched as she ate and it wasn't long before the food was gone.

"So do you want anything else?" Luke asked.

"I think I'm done this time," Lorelai replied as her phone rang. Luke didn't bother with his cell phone rule as Lorelai checked the screen before answering, "Hello Babette."

Lorelai talked to her neighbor for a few moments while Luke wiped down the counter and cleared Lorelai's last plate.

Closing her phone Lorelai turned back to Luke, "He's gone."

There was silence for a few moments as Lorelai collected her self, realizing it was over.

"Do you want a moment…"

"No I'm fine," Lorelai replied, "Actually I was thinking we could talk."

"We've been talking for hours," he reminded her.

"No I mean talk… about us," she clarified.

Luke paused for a moment and smiled, "That's a good idea."

"So dinner tomorrow night?" Lorelai asked.

"Your place or mine?" Luke replied.

"As much as I love your tiny apartment I was thinking my place, around seven," Lorelai replied standing.

"Should I bring some food?" Luke asked knowingly.

"Well last I check there were a few stale Pop Tarts and a Slim Jim…"

"I'll think of something," he replied with a loving smile as Lorelai her thing. Luke came around the counter to see her off, "So do you need a lift home?"

"No I think I need to do this on my own, the walk will do me good," she said knowing she would now be the talk of the town.

Lorelai stepped towards the coat rack.

"Let me help you," Luke said reaching for her short knitted trench coat.

"Thanks," Lorelai replied as Luke held the coat open.

Lorelai turned as the jacket went on, slipping her right arm in they moved closer together. As they touched the old feelings came back, Lorelai turned their lips almost touching as Luke stopped moving.

After a brief pause Lorelai closed the gap giving Luke a light kiss on the lips, "Thank you," she said before pulling away.

"Anytime," Luke replied a little confused.

"No Luke I mean it, thanks for not giving up on me. I haven't been the best friend of late," she added.

"You know me," he replied softly.

"Yeah guess I do," Lorelai said reaching for the door.

"So apart from the food do you need me to bring anything else?" Luke asked.

"I just need you," Lorelai responded with a smile as she left to diner.

Luke watched as Lorelai crossed the street, clearly a spring had returned to her step.

-------------------

The next morning Lorelai stood outside the apartment door. She had rehearsed over and over in her mind what she was going to tell Rory since the break up with her dad. Rory had appeared happy that her parents had finally got it together but now her father would once again not be a fixture in their lives.

Taking her hand out of her pocket Lorelai raised it and tentatively knocked on the apartment door, which was in desperate need for a fresh coat of paint.

"Who is it!" Paris replied sharply from the other side of the locked door.

"It's Lorelai Paris, is Rory home?"

"Rory your mother is here," Lorelai could hear followed by a short silence and then the locks being opened.

A friendly face appearing as the door opened, "Mom I told you this place is safe just look how long it took me to open the door…" she said before noticing the sad expression on her mothers face, "Are you okay?"

"We need to talk," Lorelai replied softly.

"In my room?"

"No, can we go for a drive, get some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, anything," Rory replied with a sympathetic tone.

"Rory I need these boxes cleared away," Paris said looking at her new roommate.

"I'll get to it Paris, I just need to do this first," Rory replied picking up her jacket.

-------------------

They drove the short distance to the nearest diner. Rory didn't know what to say waiting for her mother to make the first move. Lorelai still didn't know how to tell her daughter the news as she turned off the engine. She remained in her seat, both hand firmly on the steering wheel.

"Should we go inside?" Rory asked.

"In a minute," Lorelai replied looking strait ahead.

Rory looked ahead as well wondering what had happened before her mother spoke again, "Your father left."

A surprised Rory turned to her mother, "He just left?" Rory replied asking for more details.

"I told him to leave. It's over," she clarified.

"What happened?" Rory replied unbuckling her seat belt turning towards her mother.

"I kissed Luke," she said in a panic unable to hold on to the secret any longer.

"He left because you kissed Luke?" Rory asked with a confused look.

"No the kiss came after," she tried to explain looking at Rory.

"Okay start from the first page as you've lost me now," Rory asked looking back.

"I guess it started right after we got back from Paris and I went to Luke's He had just returned from taking April to the hospital. He looked so hurt but I needed to know how he felt," Lorelai started to explain.

"But you're married?"

"That's what I thought," Lorelai replied seeing the confused look on her daughters face, "It turns out that was a dog license we got in France."

"I thought you were joking," Rory replied.

"So did I but I didn't know, Chris did!" she raised her voice still mad at him.

"Dad knew?"

"Yes I'm getting to that," Lorelai replied all fired up to finish the story.

"I can't wait to hear more," Rory turned in her seat to get a better view of her mother.

"So I went to Luke's and I thought he wanted to say something but then his girl friend turned up…"

"Luke has a girl friend?"

"No," she answered sharply before continuing, "She was just a nurse from the hospital where April was. Later I got an email from Luke, April or Kirk helped him and before you asked his email is . It was a nice email Luke said he had feelings for me but what got my attention was he informed me that there are laws in France prevent quickie weddings."

"How did Luke know that?"

"April did some research."

"Why didn't Michael know?" Rory asked.

"He might have, remind me to fire him tomorrow," Lorelai joked.

"So you're not married, but why did Dad leave?" Rory questioned.

"Because he lied, he led me to believe we were married but apparently he knew since we got back and didn't say a thing to me, instead he contacts a lawyer," Lorelai explained.

"I see," Rory replied.

"I just hate the fact he lied for so long. I think it made me look at what I had done and what I wanted. Rory I screwed up leaving Luke, I know I should have told him sooner what I thought and not bottle things up leading to the freak-out ultimatum and making the worst mistake of my life," she finally admitted, her eyes glazing over with tears.

After a few moments Rory spoke, "So should I ask how you feel?"

"I thought I would feel worse about the way things ended, but I don't. I'm sad of course I mean I still love your father for his short part in making you. But I don't love him how I feel I should love him if we were married…." Her words faded out.

"You still love Luke," Rory replied knowingly.

Lorelai nodding in agreement, "I think so," she replied before leaning over for a welcoming embrace with her Rory.

"It's all right if you do," she reassured her mother.

"You're not disappointed with me?"

Rory shook her head slowly, "Never. It didn't feel right somehow, maybe if I wasn't so busy with Yale I would have found out for you."

After a few moments they pulled apart, Lorelai finding a small packet of tissues in her bag to wipe her eyes, "I'm a mess," she commented checking they mirror.

"You look fine," Rory re-assured her mother, "You needed this."

"What break up with the only man I loved for a shame marriage to your father?" she mocked herself.

"You'll be fine. Now how about we get you some coffee. It's not Luke's but it does come a close second," Rory told her mother opening her door and getting out of the Jeep.

"I'll take that challenge," Lorelai followed her daughter.

Rory linked arms with her mother as they walked to the door, "So you didn't finish your story yet. Tell me about the kiss?" Rory asked to lighten the mood.

TBC...

_A/N again sorry for the long break I promises this will be ending soon just one or two more chapters as I can't leave it hanging there._


	8. Third Time Lucky

_A/N sorry this one took way longer to get done that I had planned. First work, then moving house to a new town and then the holidays and more work… but here goes just a couple more chapters to go._

**Third Time Lucky**

Luke walked the short distance to the house he knew so well, ignoring the looks of the townies Luke smiled to himself. Secretly he was pleased with his life as they congratulated him, like he had won some contest. He would never think that way about Lorelai. They had been on their separate journeys and found each other again. He was just please Lorelai wanted to have dinner and talk again, right now they were taking it one day at a time.

Luke arrived at the house he knew so well five minutes late as expected by Lorelai, something he had learned from their time together. There was the usual build up of leaves littered the yard and the lawn over grown in desperate need of mowing as it started to turn yellow with the cooler autumn days. Looking to the roof he noticed the gutters in desperate need of a cleaning, so he made a mental note to take care of it later in the week.

Taking a deep breath Luke stepped up on to the veranda before raising his hand to knock on the glass panel of the front door. Moments later he got the usual cheerful response he had come to expect from Lorelai.

"Come on in if you're tall, dark and handsome… or have a fetish for wearing flannel and backward Baseball caps," she teased knowing it would be Luke at the door.

Luke turned the knob to let himself in, wishing Lorelai was not so trusting with all the crazy people in their town. But deep down he knew it was one of the reasons he loved the brunette. He stepped inside before closing the door, putting down the bag he was carrying Luke took off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"You came," Lorelai said prancing down the stairs and around the corner to greet him with a kiss before stepping back.

She noticed how nice Luke was dressed, wearing what looked like the slacks and long sleeve t-shirt she had bought for him so many years before. It made her sad to think of all her Luke related things she had hastily deposed of without a second thought, Lorelai put on a smile to cover her heartache.

Luke looked up with a smile seeing how happy Lorelai looked. She was beautiful as always, dressed in her powder blue scoop neck top and what looked like new jeans. The tight denim hugged Lorelai n all the right places. Luke couldn't look away from her eyes, she looked more radiant than he could have imagined.

"I said I would come," he replied dryly as there was an awkward pause before Lorelai leaned in to hug him again.

"I missed you," she said pulling back a little.

"You have no idea," Luke added as Lorelai buried her face into his neck, Luke's hands wrapped around her.

After a few moments they parted knowing it was still a little awkward, "This will get better," he promised, leaving one arm wrapped around her upper body.

Lorelai blushed, "I hope so, it's not like we have not done this before."

"And then some," Luke replied with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled back in agreement as she looking at Luke and noticed the bag of food at his feet. "You brought for dinner?"

"Well I heard you only had a couple of Pop-Tarts," Luke replied as he bent down to pick up the paper bags by their handles.

"Don't forget the Slim Jim," she added as they headed into the next room.

"Couch or kitchen?" he asked deciding which way to turn.

"Couch, I'll go grab the beers," Lorelai replied.

Luke watched as Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen, those tight jeans were working for her, he thought setting the food on the coffee table before looking around at the room. Lorelai had re-decorated but the room still felt the same.

Lorelai came out, placing the beers on the table as they looked at each other, "So what did you bring?"

"Burgers, fries, the usual you like," he replied, unsure if he should sit.

"Sounds good," Lorelai said, "So lets sit then," she added with caution.

Luke sat first before Lorelai joined him, kicking off her heels she handed one of the beers to Luke.

"Thanks," he replied twisting off the top, "So you redecorated?" he noted looking around.

"Just a few decorations, the paints the same," Lorelai replied a little sheepish about how she 'De-Luked' the house after the bad break-up.

As Luke unpacking the food and they started to eat, Lorelai sitting back putting her feet up onto the couch as she ate her burger. There was silence as Lorelai picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

Luke hand crossed hers, touching it lightly, "Can we talk first?"

Lorelai looked at Luke's hand on hers, then followed his arm up to his face, "Talk?" she questioned with concern this might be the talk. Had he changed his mind and this was a farewell dinner. I'm leaving town as he promised Taylor when they first dated, maybe he was going to be closer to April in New Mexico, she thought as her mind raced.

"We agreed to talk so I want to say something," he added softly.

"Sure," she responded with caution putting done the remote and her food, she crossed her legs to face Luke.

Luke put down his drink before cupping his hands together and looking at Lorelai, "You know me right?" he asked not needing an answer as Lorelai nodded in agreement, "Well I want to do things right this time."

"So we'll talk about everything," Lorelai added with relief.

"I know we should have talked about April more. I know I messed up and I hate to repeat a tired old line but if this is to have a chance of working we need to tell each other everything," he added easing Lorelai's tensions.

"I agree," Lorelai replied, "And it wasn't just you. I screwed up too.

Luke smiled in response as Lorelai continued.

"You might not know this about me but I tend to over react in times of stress," she joked.

Luke chuckled, "You know I read somewhere that before a couple should consider re-uniting then they need to know the reason they broke up."

"Have you been reading another book?" Lorelai smiled teasing him as she touched his forearm.

Distracted Luke ignored the comment as he continued, "I think we know why things broke down and while those events won't be forgotten I don't think we need to go over them again," he declared to Lorelai.

"I agree," She said, touched he was opening up again, "I don't think we'll ever forget the events of the past year."

"I think we need to talk about the events, but only when the time is right," Luke added.

"I agree and I'll tell you when I'm upset in the future, not that I plan to be," she giggled, "We know what can happen and I don't think I could stand loosing you again so if you want me to push, I'll push you."

"I do need a little push from time to time, remember my dads boat?" Luke asked, recalling the incident.

"I still don't believe you ended up selling it to Kirk," She said with a smile.

"Well it was just time for a change," he replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as the looked at each other, before Luke spoke again, "The next step is we should ask our friends how we were before, after and during our time together," he explained.

"I don't need to ask anyone. I was lost before you kissed me at the Dragonfly test run. I was the happiest I've even been while we were together, for the most part," she grinned, "and I was miserable when we fight or broke up."

"I totally agree," Luke replied.

"It never felt right with Chris, I just had this nagging voice in my head and I'm sorry I listened to that crazy-lady. I now know no matter how much I wanted things to workout with him it was just not going to work… sorry," Lorelai replied, not knowing if she said too much.

"That's okay, I know what you mean. I agree the crazy voice is hard to ignore some times. It wasn't much fun without around and I've never felt this way with anyone that I felt with you," Luke replied hanging his head, "Now we're sounding like a bad Oprah special."

"No more like a Lifetime movie," Lorelai commented with a smirk.

Luke chuckled in agreement before replying with a serious tone, "I meant what I said. I love you, that hasn't changed, it never did."

Lorelai slowly moved over, leaning in she to pressed her lips to his starting a slow kiss before parting moments later, "I love you too," she said with smile, "I know recently I've probably used those words too much without truly meaning them. I think I was trying to convince myself but this is different, it feels more real again."

Luke smiled back, "I know it took us a long time to say the words before, maybe too long and I just needed you to know I will be telling you how much I love you every day. Maybe not with words but in other ways," he added pulling her lips back to his.

The time apart forgotten as the passion returned taking Lorelai's breath away, "Now that's the Luke I remember," she said moving back in for more.

Lorelai now sat comfortably on his legs. Luke tried to now be distracted by the scoop neck sweater in front of him, clearing his throat he focused on her eyes, "Okay there are two last things we need to consider before we take this any further," he said finding her eyes.

"Only two? I've got to get my hands on this book," she joked still holding on to him.

"Yes two," he replied taking a moment.

"Sorry please continue," she added.

"We need to know why we want to get back together? And are we ready to commit to this relationship?"

"I should have been committed for what I did to you," Lorelai replied chastising her self with a joke.

"I'm just as much to blame…"

"Lets not go there again," Lorelai said sitting back, "I'm sure we won't forget what happened."

"All right but let me just say that I know you're it for me. I can't see myself being with anyone else, ever…" his words petered out.

"No blonde swimming teachers then?" she smiled knowingly.

"How did you…" he began to ask.

"It's a small town, I heard things," Lorelai added.

"No, no blondes," Luke confirmed.

"How did you know she wasn't a blonde?" Lorelai continued to tease.

"I don't know 100% for sure, it never got that far, we had a bad dinner and I finished the night having pizza with April in my apartment," Luke informed Lorelai.

"I don't know which is more shocking, you dating a teacher or having pizza?" she giggled again, "Luke I just thought you had a thing for blondes. There was Nicole and now the teacher so I just need to know if I should go out and get some bleach…"

"I don't have a thing for blondes," Luke said firmly.

"Just teasing Snuffy," she said stroking his arm again.

"I'll just warn you now Lorelai if this doesn't work out I might just have to move far-far away," Luke replied with a smile.

"Third time lucky then?" Lorelai asked.

"Third time?" Luke questioned with a puzzled look.

"Well we had the break up at my parents vows renewal and got back together so this would be the third try at making this work so I figure…" she replied before being cut off with another kiss from Luke.

"Third time lucky then," Luke replied pulling back, "I don't know how you survive without me in your life."

Lorelai giggled in reply, "Isn't that my line?"

Luke pulled Lorelai in close once again. It didn't take long for the soft kisses to turn into much more. Luke slipping his hands under her sweeter this time, touching her bareback, Lorelai moaned with appreciation. She knew where the night was heading so tried to slip her hand down the front of his pants.

"Are you sure we're not rushing things?" Luke asked pulling back once again.

"We've been apart for months and since the teacher thing didn't work out I know you haven't been getting any so…" Lorelai replied getting up and taking his hands she led Luke to stand as well. Finding some resistance she stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to do this just for me," Luke replied looking up at her.

"Trust me it's not just for you," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked again.

"I don't remember it being this hard to get you into bed before. Now come on, I want you to stay the night," she added puling on Luke's arm again.

Luke took one last look at Lorelai before standing, "Okay but I make no promises, it's been a while and I'm not sure if things are still working at full capacity," he joked as they started up the stairs.

Luke looked back at the coffee table, "What about the food?"

Lorelai continued, "Bring it, you'll need your strength."

Luke shook his head as he watched Lorelai disappear up the stairs before quickly retrieving the food to join Lorelai in the bedroom.

TBC…

_A/N Just a few more chapters to go, feedback is encouraged and might help the process of getting these last few chapters finished._


	9. Just Like Old Times

_A/N okay this chapter is where the fun starts, adult themes apply so be warned it's dirty in parts… enjoy._

**Just Like Old Times**

Luke paused as he entered the bedroom, looking around he could hear Lorelai in the closet changing, more memories came flooding back as he walked in.

"Put the food on the table and your ass on the bed, pants off," Lorelai ordered from the other room.

Luke followed her instructions, placing the food on the table before sitting to remove his shoes. He debated in his mind whether to also remove his pants but before he had a chance to unbutton Lorelai appeared on the other side of the room.

"Hi!" Lorelai said as she stood in the doorway.

Luke was speechless as he looked at Lorelai, he noticed the familiar looking flannel shirt she was wearing as she stepped closer out of the closet, "Do you like it?" she asked with a smile showing off her prize.

"I should, it was in my closet last week," he replied knowingly as Lorelai wrapped her arms around him.

"Was it?" she answered, pretending to be clueless, before confessing, "Okay I borrowed it," she said stepping back.

"Really, I don't seam to remember you asking me for it."

"Does it matter how I got it?" she said before lifting the shirt to distract him, "I think I forgot to put on underwear."

"You shaved," Luke noted, "Now please tell me how you stole my blue shirt," Luke replied focusing on her eyes.

"Okay don't get mad but I snuck into your apartment last week, you went to the store room to count potatoes or something…" she stopped seeing his smile.

"I should have my head examined," Luke said stepping back to wrap his arms around her.

Lorelai lent in for a kiss, "We can get adjoining rooms at the hospital," Lorelai replied as they began to kiss.

It wasn't long before Lorelai went for Luke's belt, using one hand to unbuckling it with the skill he remembered. As they kissed Lorelai slipped her left hand down the front his pants, stroking the bulge Luke groaned.

Lifting the flannel Luke's hand found her moist, Lorelai moaning as his fingers massaged her, "I missed you," she side lowering to the floor.

Taking his pants with her she knelt until she was at eye level with his boxers, "You kept them," she said noting the black silk shorts she had bought for him.

"They're comfortable," he said dryly, Lorelai helping him out of his pants and socks.

Lorelai rose to her feet guiding Luke back to the bed, "I know you like them for more than comfort, I'm just sorry I had to steal this to have something from you again."

"So you admit it," he replied getting comfortable on the bed, tossing aside the excess pillows.

"I admit nothing," she straddled Luke's lap leaning in to shut Luke up with a kiss.

"Now this is what I missed," Luke commented between kisses.

"You mean we could have just made out on the couch all night," she smiled.

"I'm up for more," Luke added.

Lorelai giggled, "Don't I know it," looking down between them while keeping close.

Luke was hesitant to ask, "Are you still on, or do we need…" he started to ask quietly.

"Protection?" Lorelai asked.

"Are we covered?" he asked still cautious.

"Do we need them anymore?" she replied with a question.

"So you're on the pill again?" Luke was confused.

"No," Lorelai replied taking a breath, "I thought we would have more time."

"What are you saying?"

Lorelai sat back as she started to explain, "I know we should have talked about this but I don't want to wait any longer. I want us to be together for real this time."

Luke sat up more in bed still confused as Lorelai sat beside him, "What do you mean?"

Lorelai took Luke's hand and looked into his eyes, "I told you a long time ago, if I found the right guy…"

"…another kid might be nice." He ended her thought.

"Yes," she said lifting his hand, "So you agree?"

"Dear god yes," Luke immediately answered.

Lorelai was overjoyed, hugging Luke as she once again straddled him, "So tonight then?"

"I guess so," Luke replied with a kiss, "This is big," he added.

"That's what she said," Lorelai giggled.

Stopping for a moment he smiled at Lorelai, "Suddenly I remember why I fell in love with you."

Lorelai lifted the flannel shirt off as she sat up, "And I thought you just wanted me for my body."

"Well that's just an added bonus," Luke smirked.

Shifting position Lorelai pulled back the silk shorts and wrapped her fingers around Luke, his hard length filling her hand she stroked Luke running her thumb over the tip. Bending down she kiss Luke, she enjoyed the salty taste on her lips smiling at Luke Lorelai could see how much he had miss it as well.

Luke lifted his hips as Lorelai removed his shorts before climbing back on top and making her way to his lips. As they kissed Lorelai rolled over onto her side of the bed, taking Luke with her.

His weight pressed down on Lorelai between her legs, she could feel him close to her opening, the anticipation was driving her crazy, "I want you," she whispered pulling on his hips.

Luke resisted as he kissed her neck then collarbone working his was across her chest. Lorelai arched her back flattening her breasts as he teased the hardened nipples, she moaned.

Between Lorelai's parted legs Luke wrapped his arms around her hips his face buried between her legs as they connected Lorelai moaned with an ecstasy she had not felt in months.

Lorelai laid back enjoying the attention, she watched Luke knelt lifting her legs onto his lap he slid inside her moist opening they both gasped with the deep connection.

Luke ran his hand over her body as he lifted Lorelai to sit in his lap, laying kisses over her ample breasts his hands held her hips as they moved together.

"I miss you inside of me," she whispered in his ear.

Luke grinned, "I miss you in my arms," he replied cupping his hands on her butt, squeezing he helped Lorelai move up and down.

Luke was not one for dirty talk during sex, Lorelai was please that had not changed. She kissed his chest before pulling him close once again placing her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. She moved her hips faster feeling their climax built.

Luke lay them down as Lorelai wrapped her legs around his body he looked down at her. Using his arms for support Luke towered over Lorelai one last stroke pushing them over the edge they collapsed beside each other.

They laid in silence for a minute breathing deeply just holding hands to stay connected. The cool evening air settling on their sweet covered bodies and working to lower their heart rates, "I must be getting old," Luke remarked.

"Are you kidding," she said looking at Luke, "You're not that old."

"I didn't mean old, just older. We're not 22 anymore," he added.

"According to studies women come into their sexual prime later in life then men," she remarked.

"So you need someone younger then?" Luke joked.

"Don't go there, boys don't know what they are doing. I need a real man," she replied raising her voice.

"Glad I could help," Luke said dryly getting up.

Lorelai was surprised, "You're not leaving me already?"

"Just going to the bathroom," He replied dropping his legs off the bed.

"Wait for me," she replied quickly joining him.

"You want to watch me?"

"No," she replied going strait to the shower, "I want you to join me," she said with a cheeky grin.

TBC…

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


	10. In the Morning Light

_A/N Final chapter so enjoy...  
_

**In the Morning Light**

Lorelai awoke first, the sunlight already filling the room as she pulled the sheets over to cover her face. Finding resistance she rolled onto her back remembering the man who was once again sharing her bed and her life. Laying back she smiled forgetting the sheets Lorelai looked over to Luke still asleep beside her on his side of the bed.

Moving across she could not resist touching him, pulling herself close Lorelai could not help but run her hand over his naked chest. With a grin she latched onto his arm kissing his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked keeping his eyes closed and startling Lorelai.

"Touching my boyfriend's chest," Lorelai replied with a girlish voice before greeting him with a morning kissing on the lips, "Morning."

Her hand wandered under the sheets covering his lower body, "That's not my chest," Luke remarked her hand know firmly wrapped around Luke.

"I don't hear any complaints," she replied.

"I need more sleep," he said pretending to complain but knowing he was powerless against her advances.

"We've been asleep for at least three hours," Lorelai noted getting her leg over his, the sheets still in a knot around there legs.

"Tell you what, I'll make you some breakfast and we can discuss this over banana pancakes," Luke suggested moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"I remember the last time we did it over breakfast, can I have the Maple syrup again?" she asked sitting up behind Luke to wrap herself around his back.

"I'm not carrying you naked down to the kitchen," he said turning to look back at her, "and no I'm not cooking naked. I remember the last time I tried that."

"Can we can do that scene from _Nine and a Half Weeks_?" Lorelai replied slowly letting go of Luke as he stood.

Luke found his shorts, slipping them on before turning back to Lorelai. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, the sheets pooled around her legs.

"I can stay until the lunch rush," he informed Lorelai.

"What even will we do to fill the next five hours? She grinned.

Luke slowly walked back to the bed, "I'm sure we can thing of something to pass the time," he replied climbing back on to the bed to join Lorelai.

"What about my coffee?" she asked.

"Isn't there something else you would like inside of you?" he said in a low tone.

Lorelai giggled, "Are you trying dirty talk?"

"How's it going?" he replied.

"Lay down and I'll tell you in a few minutes," she said bringing him down to the sheets.

"It will take more than a few minutes."

"You don't know how glade I'm to here that," Lorelai smiled pulling Luke down to kiss him.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing Luke guided Lorelai to turn over, "Really?"

"Why not, I like your backside," Luke said as he caressed the tight tosh, lying behind her. She reached back helping Luke off with is shorts before stroking him several times as they kissed again.

"I like you feeling my butt," she said as Luke's hand ran up her leg, lifting it.

Lorelai gasped as his tip touched her opening, breathing in sharply as she felt Luke slip inside, "I like how you feel on me," he added as they kissed their hands moving over each other's bodies.

With renewed passion they moved together, Luke holding her hips as Lorelai reached back cupping his butt with one hand.

Lost in the moment they didn't hear the small silver car pull up outside, or the young lady enter the house, "Mom, you home?" Rory called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's that?" Luke asked as Lorelai kissed his jaw oblivious to Rory.

"Mom are you okay?" she called again.

This time Lorelai did hear her daughter now on her way up the stairs.

Scrambled off the bed Lorelai grabbed her robe, "Rory's home!" she remarked in a panic.

"Rory's home!" Luke repeated in shock, unable to move off the bed.

"Yes so cover yourself up mister or you can pay for the theory she will need," she said frantically tossing Luke his robe as she rushing to the bedroom door, just as it opened.

"Hi honey you came home?" she said blocking it from opening fully.

"Yes, Paris is having one of her intense study sessions so I decided to have a Geller free 48 hours," she said wondering why Lorelai was not letting her in the room.

"Paris right…"

It was then Rory notice the men's clothes on the floor, "Oh my…" she said putting one hand over her mouth.

They looked at each other, Rory new Luke was in the room as her mother smiled back, "Yes," she whispered with a nod to confirm it. They giggled as Lorelai pushed her daughter out of the room and closing the door to allow Luke to dress in private.

"Sorry I forgot last night was the night, I thought you were just going to talk?" Rory asked with a questioning look.

"We did talk and cleared up a few things but it's Luke so that didn't last long, unlike the rest of the nights activities…"

"Okay too much information," Rory cut her mother off.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Lorelai said off-hand before smiling, "Sorry, I'd apologize but I haven't been this happy in months. We had a great talk and the best se…"

"Maybe I should go," Rory said cutting off her mother and starting to turn for the stairs.

Lorelai reached for Rory hand, "No stay, we watched movies and played board games all night. That's all I promises, Luke was the perfect gentleman," Lorelai added with a smirk.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything since you just got back together," Rory said not wanting to be in the way.

"Luke wants you to stay, he told me to come out here and invite you to breakfast. He's making banana pancakes," Lorelai replied.

Rory lent in and hugged her mother briefly before looking at her again, "You better keep him this time," she said openly.

"I'll do my best, after last night you might have a little brother or sister," Lorelai replied before reaching for the doorknob.

"There must have been something really good on TV then," Rory joked with her mother.

"Well Jon Stewart was on and we did get Twister out," she replied, "Now you go make some coffee while I change."

"Okay but don't be long or do anything dirty while I'm in the house," she warned her mother.

"I can't promises you anything Luke's been without for such a long time so I don't know if I'll be able to control him…"

"Mom!" she replied loudly as Lorelai opened the door, "Hi Luke," Rory added seeing him already dresses and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Luke gave a shy wave back as Lorelai entered and closed the door.

"Good you're dressed. Rory is going down stairs to make the coffee and wait for your fabulous banana pancakes," she replied on he way to the closet.

"Is Rory staying for breakfast?" Luke questioned still a little embarrassed over the situation.

"Yes," she simply answered.

"But she… you… me…" he stuttered.

"She's 22, I think she knows we do more than just kiss," Lorelai replied coming out of the closet dressing in just jeans as she searched for a bra.

"I know that," he replied looking down at his hands, "It's just I see Rory as that ten year old girl who invited me to that caterpillar's funeral."

Lorelai slipped on her black demi-cup bra as she stepped over to the bed, turning her back Luke fastened the clasp for her, "I know what you mean, it's still strange to see her drinking wine at diner," she said adjusting herself as she turned to face Luke, "She's growing up and will finish Yale in a few month and then will get a job. I'm trying to convince her that the Stars Hollow Gazette is a great career choice but I don't think she's buying it."

"Really," Luke remarked.

Lorelai pulled Luke to his feet, "So we're doing this?" she asked the rhetorical question as they moved towards the door.

They stopped at the door, "Looks like it, but you might want to put on a top for breakfast."

She looked down, "Crap, okay one advantage of Rory growing up and moving out is we can have breakfast naked in a few month…"

"I'm not having breakfast naked unless it's in the bedroom," he said forcefully but Lorelai didn't listen as she slipped on the same powder blue sweater from the night before. She also put on her comfy indoor Ugg boots.

Luke held the door open for Lorelai, "Why thank you kind sir," she said placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"So anything else you want with the banana pancakes?" Luke asked as the chatted on the way down the stairs.

The End

_A/N feedback is encouraged._


End file.
